Eavesdropping can be good!
by cm757
Summary: Emily is caught by Morgan drooling over her boss and admits that she loves him. But what she didn't know was that Hotch heard the hole thing. Will he do something about it? read and find out! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

SSA Emily Prentiss sat at her desk in the bullpen, looking up at her supervisor's office and drooling over the tall and super duper handsome men sitting at his desk. He looked so good when he was lost in thought. Well, he looked good in every way according to her stupid subconscious. It wouldn't allow her to spend an entire day without looking and staring up at his office at least 10 times. She continued to stare until Derek's voice pulled her out og her thoughts.

"You know if you drool any further it'll hit the ground" Derek teased, smirking.

Emily froze. She immediately felt the blush creep through her cheeks. She thought she hadn't been that obvious, but then again staring at you supervisor's office throughout the entire day could be pretty reveling. She quickly turned around to see Derek grinning at her.

"Shut up Morgan!" she exclaimed very much aware that he wouldn't let the subject go anytime soon.

"Uh, denial doesn't suit you, Em" Derek replied, enjoying himself too much to drop the issue.

"So when are you gonna tell him Princess?" Derek asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Emily tried to ignore him, focusing on the case files in front of her.

"Oh ok, then perhaps you'd like me to remind you." Derek said, pulling a chair and sitting beside her, forcing her to look at him. "I'm talking about you constantly drooling looking over at Hotch's office, tensing every time he walks in the room and, this one is the best, when we were sharing a room together in Montana, YOU kept calling Hotch's name during sleep, and I do NOT think you were having a bad dream! Sound familiar Em?"

Emily was completely red by the end. Had everyone noticed? Did Hotch know? Oh my God he couldn't know! Could he?

She was so absorbed with her chain of thoughts that she didn't realize the men in question approaching her desk. Luckily, Morgan did notice him, and with a malicious smile he continued to talk to her.

"C'mon Em, when are you gonna grow a pair and tell him?"

"Oh yeah Derek, very easy to say! Oh, hey Hotch, I'm head over heels in love with you and I almost drop to my side when you talk to me. Yeah, that would be a great conversation! Specially because then, I get to hear the "Oh, you're great but…" speech! Get your head out of your ass Derek!" she replied, close to explode.

Hotch stopped dead in his tracks. He just froze. She was in love with HIM? Since when? Wait, that meant… His first thought was one of joy. He could finally act on HIS feelings for her! He looked at Derek who quickly glanced at him, smiling like a six year old with a lollipop.

"Hey Em, just one question, are you blind or just plain dumb?"

"What are you talking about Derek?"

"You know for someone who does this for living you really suck at profiling! He is head over heels in love with you too! C'mon, you mean to tell me you never noticed the way he looks at you?" Derek asked, seeing Hotch with crimson red cheeks.

"You're hallucinating Derek. He does not feel the same way."

At this point Derek glared at Hotch with a challenging look on his eyes. Hotch knew what he was asking. But he couldn't tell her. Not here anyway. Instead he just changed directions and headed towards the break room.

Morgan understood what he was doing. He understood why he was doing it. But that didn't mean he couldn't give them a nudge in the right direction.

"Fine, whatever you say Princess!"

And then, as he got up and returned the chair to her desk, he turned around and spilled out.

"Oh, by the way, Hotch listened to our entire conversation. Just thought you'd like to know."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

So I'd like to thank all the reviewers and people who added me and my story to favorites and alerts. I hope you like the next chapter!

The only thing Emily Prentiss wanted to do when she got home was crawl into a holl and never leave. Her boss AKA guy she's been lusting for for the past year had just listened to her confess her love for him to another person! He had totally eavesdropped!

_Yeah, like THAT'S the important part! _Emily thought to herself. She didn't know if she was more pissed off at him or embarrassed by herself. She didn't know how she was going to face him at work tomorrow. There was just no way she was going to face him without wanting to hide somewhere for the rest of the day.

In the middle of her thoughts she heard her phone buzzing with a new text. She reached for the phone resting on her kitchen table only to find a new text from Derek Morgan.

"_So have you talked to your prince charming already Em?" _Derek texted, with what she could only presume a huge mock face while he wrote it.

"_Shut up Morgan" _Emily responded, frantically searching for the keys on the keyboard.

"_Oh c'mon baby girl, you should be thanking me!" _Derek responded.

"_Because of you I'll probably be fired tomorrow! So I don't plan on thanking you anytime soon Derek Morgan!"_

"_Right, because he will definitely fire YOU! *rolling my eyes*._

"_Would you just stop it? _Emily was getting really angry at the Morgan. _"He does not LIKE me! You couldn't be blinder about this!_

"_LOL! I'm the one being blind? Tell you what, if he doesn't confess HIS feelings for you in the next 2 days I'll pay you 10 bucks. But id he does… then you owe me 50 bucks._

"_What? Why do I have to pay 50 if you'll only pay me 10 bucks?_

"_You're the one who is insisting he doesn't like you! Having second thoughts?... ;p"_

"_Fine, but you better have you're ten bucks ready!"_

"_We will see about that Princess. Good night!"_

"_Night!" _Emily replied, shutting her phone closed and placing it on the kitchen table again.

_God that conversation was exhausting! _Emily thought to herself. Right now she needed a distraction. She flopped down on her rocking chair and turned the TV on on some old sitcom.

Fifteen minutes passed by when three strong knocks were heard throughout her apartment. She tiredly got up and walked towards the door without any noise. When she peered through the peer holl she took a step back.

_Oh crap! NO! _She thought, _she was NOT answering the door to him!_

"Em, I know you're home, I can hear the TV!" sounded Hotch's voice from the hallway.

She silently beat herself up for not turning the sound of. Why didn't she think about that?

"Em if you don't open the door right now I'll kick it down and I'm not joking!" Hotch's voice once again sounded very serious.

She knew he wasn't kidding. She had seen him kick down his fair share of doors in his time. Of course she had been too focused on his ASS to notice anything else, but still…

Emily took one deep breath before pushing the door open. She didn't even realize that she was going to oh-so-preciously need it because as soon as the door open to reveal a very muscular T-shirt clad chest and seriously strong jean covered legs of one Aaron Hotchner, his lips landed on hers with such force that her knees nearly bucked. Hotch quickly turned her around and used her body to close the door shut, pressing his body against hers. This swift move made her gasp and Hotch took this chance to probe her mouth with tongue, both fighting for dominance as he let his hands grasp her hips tightly.

When air became a necessity they broke apart, and Hotch finally said the words she had wanted to hear for longer than she'd care to admit.

"I love you too" Hotch said, letting his lips quirk up in a smile with showed off his dimples perfectly.

Emily almost fated when she heard his words. But yet another thought quickly overpowered her mind.

"Uh…Hotch?" she asked tentatively, trying not to worry him.

"Yeah…" Hotch suddenly felt his palms very sweaty.

"Could you land me fifty bucks?"

That's a wrap! Hope you liked and that you had a couple of laughs while reading it!

Please review! Reviews make me so happy!


End file.
